Not one but two
by LMSVann
Summary: This story is about Percy Jackson's big secret something that he nor anyone else doesn't know about.This secret may change the fate of the gods.
1. Prologue

_** Prologue**_

_**Sally Jackson(Percy's Mom) POV**_

I sat up relived having just now given birth to a baby . I looked up at the nurse that was holding my child .Wait! I thought I saw two children one in each of her arms.I was pretty sure that I'd given birth to only one child but there was two children. A voice interrupted my thoughts," Ms. Jackson would you like to hold your children ?''I nodded my head and she gave them gently to me. There was a boy and a girl I smiled and kissed them on the forehead and gave them back to the nurse feeling exhausted.

**_A few hours later _**

When I woke up later a nurse was by my side . ''Your baby boy has been crying for you Ma'am "'' I'll take him ''I said. After I held him for a while I said," How about the other baby the girl?'' the nurse looked puzzled and then said ,"There was no other baby ." ''But there was one I had twins" I persisted . ''I'm sorry Ma'm but the only baby you have is the one you're looking at now." ''


	2. 13 years later

**_13 years later_**

**_SHANNEL'S POINT OF VIEW _**

I got up early in the morning got dressed and went to the sword fighting ring with my best friend Christine. We started practicing but after a little while she gave up saying that I was to good for her . I said that she was being silly and that I was just as good as the next person but she said ,''Shannel you have gotten to good for me I don't like the idea either but you're going to have to practice with someone else." After this we headed back to the Hermes Cabin to change . Christine unlike me was a child of Hermes and I while was undetermined . But I didn't let that bother me after all that could ruin my life if I thought about it to much .

After we changed we went to breakfast with the rest of our cabin as we passed by Poseidon's table I felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy who sat there all alone . He wasn't supposed to be born that's why he sat there all alone. His name is Percy Jackson and he has been at camp for two Summers now . I was glad that I had the camp to take care of me . I'm a year round camper so I have no school and all fun . Yes ! My favorite activities are sword fighting, Pegasus riding ,and capture the flag (Who doesn't like that I'd like to know?). My other non camp hobbies are reading and daydreaming. I unlike other Half bloods am not dyslexic or have ADHD .I in fact when I used to go to school was an A+ student and never seen a single monster until I arrived at camp. Chiron and Mr. D didn't want to let me go in camp because they didn't think I was even half -blood at first. They debated until someone pointed out that I'd gotten past the camp borders so therefore I had to be a half blood.

After our breakfast I went to the stables to ride Cappi my favorite winged horse . We went soaring through the sky leaping over clouds and soaring through the air. Once we were finished I said to her that was great fun we should do that again to my great surprise she replied ,"_Yes, we should do that again that was so much fun ."_I stared at her her and said at loud,''I'm not going crazy Cappi didn't just talk me."_Sorry to say but am am talking to you if you're going crazy then I must be too. You're the only person I actually understand ."_

As I left I thought that it was great that I could speak to Cappi and we decided to keep this our little secret that we could speak in each others mind.I started heading toward the big house to ask Chiron If I could have a new sword fighting partner more my level . When I got to the Big House Chiron ,Mr.D , Percy and Annabeth were playing a game of cards. I approached them and asked Chiron,"Chiron may I have a new sword fighting partner because Christine is getting too easy for me .'' "Of course," he replied, "Percy since you have nothing else to do why don't you test Shannel out for me?'' We started out toward the ring I made a detour to the Hermes Cabin to get my sword and to splash my face with some water .''Ahh'' I said much better . When we reached the ring I realized that he wasn't carrying a sword and I said " How are you going to fight me, with you hands? You have no sword ."He laughed and said ,'' I do have a sword put you can't see it ." Then he pulled out a pen and uncapped it and it turned into a sword. I could hardly believe my eyes! I think that was really cool ! When we started I felt an energy rush and I blocked several of his attacks I tried some attacks of my own . And wonder of wonders I was able to disarm him !

I stared at his sword open mouthed not believing I had been able to actually do that . In the background came whoops and cheers from Christine and groans from Grover and Annabeth. I picked up his sword and handed it to him . "How did you do that ?"came the dreaded question . "I , I'm not sure" I stammered. We picked up swords and started again . The same thing happened again. And again . The third time it happened Percy got so frustrated that he sent a blast of water on my face . Soaking wet I got so mad at him for spraying me that I felt like pushing him that I actually did in my mind . Somehow I blasted him with water just like he did to me . We just stood there soaking wet and glaring at each other .Well mostly me because he was so surprised at me squirting him he just stood there.

Someone fetched Chiron and he came galloping over to us when spotted both of us soaking wet he said " Emergency meeting called at the Big House in fifteen "

* * *

**Hi! please tell me how I did on this chapter . I'll try to get more as soon as I can . Thank you for those who reviewed on my first chapter they really made my day! Please review. **


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

I got changed and I headed toward the big house . I knew that I would get in trouble because I did something that was abnormal. When I got there I sat down not looking at anybody. Chiron cleared his throat and said,"We are here not because of the fight but what happened in it .""Shannel splashed Percy with water something only a child of Poseidon can do without any bucket."''So, he continued "I came to a conclusion that Poseidon broke his oath twice." Silence.

Then Mr.D said,"Well if Poseidon broke his oath twice then why didn't he claim this Shannen girl along with Peter Johnson?"

"Well , that's the problem ,''said Chiron. "Either he doesn't know that Shannel is alive or to cover breaking his oath twice he only claimed Percy."After they said all this I was mad hurt and a little bit surprised." What kind of dad just abandons you is what I want to know ? And also why chose Percy instead of me ? Did he favor his son more than his daughter?"I said this out loud without thinking. More silence .

Then Grover said ,"Well maybe he didn't claim you because he didn't know who you were like us." "Fat chance , if these so called gods are "supernatural" how come they don't even know if they have kids and who they are," I retorted . Then Christine said ,"Look on the bright side Shannel at least you know who your parent is unlike some other people." I sighed ,"I know, I know, but why he didn't know about me before ?"

Percy said ,"At least I have a cabin mate other than Tyson ." ''He's not even here now so I could use the company ." "It's not as nearly as crowded as Cabin 11 ." I stood up glaring at him murderously ," If it weren't for you losing your temper just because a_ girl_ whipped your butt we wouldn't even be here ." I stormed to the front door and just before closed it I yelled," And for your information I will _not_ sleep in any cabin of Poseidon.''

I ran out of that place angry and hurt not caring were I went . Because I wasn't looking were I was going I collided into Walter from the Apollo's cabin . I muttered a sorry and kept on running but this time I looked where I was going .I ran right into the stable and went to sobbing .After I was finished, Cappi in a effort to make me laugh said,_Next time can I have soap and a towel off too?" _I sighed and told her all what happened and when I finished she said ,_You've got problems but they could be worse I know you're hurt but you should give them a chance."_

Before I could answer the stable door creaked open and in Walter walked in. I waited for him to saddle a Pegasus and leave but instead he came over and stopped right before Cappi's stall . I said," What do you want ?'' "Anybody who runs that fast and starts colliding into people means they have something in their mind that need to get out," he said. " Come let's go outside and talk about it ." I was wary of him at first but he looked genuine and I looked at Cappi and she nodded her permission . " O.K I would like that," I replied.

We went outside and when I finished he stared at me wide eyed ,"Wow that's a special case you have there .No wonder you were barreling right through camp like that. "

**Later**

A few hours later I walked up to the Poseidon table after dinner fingering nervously the gift I got at the camp shop for him. I was there because I wanted to make up for those things I had said to him before . " Um ,Percy", I 'm sorry for what I said earlier today I didn't really mean it ." We're both children of Poseidon and I shouldn't have acted that way ." I pulled out the gift and continued," Will you please forgive me? And take this as a peace gift ." There I got it out . What was he going to say to me? " Shannel you're not the one to apologize I am ." " You're right I was mad at you for beating me. But look at it on the bright side if I hadn't squirted you you wouldn't know who you're parent was.""Truce?"he asked "Truce ,"I said And we shook on it.

* * *

** Hey! Thanks for readng. _Please_ review I need to know if you like he story or not . If you do I'll update really soon.**


	4. The Dream

**Percy's POV**

_The Dream_

I went to bed head swirling, my dad broke his oath twice? That's not possible. At least I'm friend's with Shannel now she was right I was mad that a girl beat me .Oh well, better get to sleep now . Tomorrow is another day. I went to bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I had a dream ........._The woman was holding two children and was smiling, then kissed them and gave them back to the nurse and collapsed on the bed tired.  
_The scene shifted, I flinched as two snake women bent over two baby cradles in the nursery of the hospital.''Y_yeesss, we found them, the children of the sea god . We need to take the girl she is more powerful ,the chosen one!' '_the bigger one hissed .The smaller one answered,_''' I agree with you ssister but what of the male?'' HA! Dispose of him, he is tooo weak to survive without her . He is nothingg without her.'' _There were footsteps in the hallway and they stopped talking.''Sister Mary will you please bless these twins inside? Their mother is single and it would be a great comfort to her,''a high pitched voice said. ''Of course I'll do it, the poor dear must be very worried," came the reply . _'' What do we do they are coming!?" _came the panicked voice of the younger monster_." Relax youngling, we are more powerful than any nun.'' _The door opens and the nun walks in, she sees the monsters and screams ."Monsters, demons, devils get away from those children!! Stunned, the monsters stopped, seemingly powerless against the nun's reaction. Taking advantage of the pause, the nun grabs the nearest item and launches a bedpan at the demons. The monsters panic from the holy onslaught and one snaches up the baby, barily escaping with their lives. "_Yyou foool,"_ sneered the younger monster, "_Nuns are sscary, they are blessed by He Who has no name! Even the gods tremble before His holiness! We could have been vaporizd on the spot!"_

The scene changes again ...........in a house a woman is siting on a chair and is weeping .There is a knock on the door and she gets up and answers and as soon as the door opens, the manticore leaps in slamming it shut and locked it. Now trapped, the woman takes a step backward._"_What do you want ?"she asked._ ''Nothing much ,''was the reply, ''I just want to make sure that you don't tell anyone about the daughter of the sea god you gave birth to a couple of days ago.'" the woman gasped _"So ,there was a daughter they said I was just imagining it ."

_"Yes there was one and we (ahem) borrowed her for our use." _

_"_What did you do to her you haven't killed her have you?"

"_No silly girl we wouldn't kill her, she is much too valuable. We actually wanted to dispose of the boy, but our kidnappers got(ahem)detained."_ He continued_, "I am here to make sure that you tell anyone that you had twins."OR ElSE."_

I woke up with a start my heart pounding wildly . "That can't be true! It just can't be that's just plain awful!" With that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	5. The New Day

**I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner I've been having a bit of a writers block . So read this chapter and Review**

* * *

**The first day**

**Shannel's Point Of View**

I woke up in the morning yawning and stretching .I felt disconnected with the world . Then I remembered what happened the day before . I was mad at my dad for choosing Percy over me . I wasn't mad at Percy, it wasn't his fault that dad chose him over me. I pulled on my clothes and headed out to breakfast having woke up late.

When I got to the Hermes table Christine whispered , "What happened you look awful?" I did feel awful but I just sat down not answering.I pecked at my food not hungry ,when Chiron made an announcement ." Everyone knows that here we determine someone before we move them into their Mom/Dad's Cabin." I groaned,he was telling everyone about me. I wanted to run away and hide so bad. " Yesterday, We were able to determine a camper.'" Now everyone was getting interested whispering to each other." Shannel stand up please." I stood up reluctantly not wanting anyone to see me . " Shannel is a daughter of Poseidon ," he said . Everyone gasped, nobody expected for me to be a chid of Poseidon. No one did.

At the Demeter table someone stood up . I recognized her as Haley a good friend of mine . " How did you come up with that conclusion? And why didn't I hear abut this before?," she demanded.

Chiron sighed and responded, " Shannel squirted Percy without a water device a feat only a child of Poseidon can do. And we also only found out about this yesterday afternoon."

She sat down but I could tell she was know mad at me for not telling her before. I tried to mouth an,"I'm sorry." to her but she didn't look at me . I didn't want her to get mad at me but at the moment I couldn't do anything about it ." So " Chiron continued," Shannel will be moving to the Poseidon Cabin right after this . Camp Dismissed . "

I got going to talk to Haley but she just disappeard . I was going to look for her but Percy tapped me on the back and said ," Aren't you going to move in ?"

"Yeah , I sighed I 'd look for Haley later . I went to the Hermes Cabin to pack my stuff. I was almost finished when Colin an undetermined kid tapped me on the shoulder," You're finally leaving us ?He asked. "I wish it was me but I'll get my time hopefully soon." I smiled ," You will get your time just be patient and wait. And I'm not leaving you guys I'll just be sleeping in a different cabin."

" You're right, have fun with your brother see you 'round ." He said and left.

I picked up my duffel bag and left the cabin heading to number three . Feeling more happy that I had this morning I skipped to Cabin number three. I found Percy siting on his bunk polishing riptide . "Hi'' I said , "where can I bunk ? "

" Just about any where except where I am ",he said without looking up .

I unpacked quickly and when I headed outside when I bumped into Haley. " I've been looking for you I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before ." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't interrupt me ." I just was so busy yesterday that I didn't get around telling you ." She was frowning thinking whether to believe me or not ." The only reason that Christine found out before you is that she went to the meeting discussing my parent."

"Yeah" she finally said" But you had the rest of that day to tell me unless it was in the dead of night ." I sighed,she had just nailed me . " Let's go for a walk and I'll explain everthing ." So I told her what had happend the previous day when I was finished she was silent . " Ok, but would you mind telling me sooner next time ?" I laughed and said "Deal".And we shook on it .

We had wandered into the forest during all this talking and I started to grow uneasy . Before I could say anything I heard a rustling sound of leaves . We both turned around and we saw towering before us was a big ugly Hydra like in the myths ! It had ten heads an they were all looking at me! I looked desperately for my sword but then I renemberd that I left it at cabin. Haley pushed me away just in time before the monster bit my head off. But her sacrifice to save me cost her dearly. She fell down and the Hydra came down upon her heads hissing and snapping they lowerd and....


End file.
